<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Moon Is Beautiful Tonight, Isn't It? by hooneypies</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27284299">The Moon Is Beautiful Tonight, Isn't It?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hooneypies/pseuds/hooneypies'>hooneypies</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Gaster is not dead??? idk, H - Freeform, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, My First Work in This Fandom, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Romance, Undertale Monsters on the Surface, both of them falling in loveeeee, haha dumb gaster, how the fuck did you guys tag, i can't write, is this counted as mutual pining???, kingdings, or just after void accident and cameback lmao</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:07:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>713</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27284299</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hooneypies/pseuds/hooneypies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Look at that bright blue moon through the hole at my hand.. It's Blue Moon tonight.. which is.. very rare to see up here"</p><p>seriously ;;<br/>Just Asgore, confessing his love to Gaster, under the shining moon.<br/>And Gaster being such a nerd and a dumbass because he didn't know it was a confession haha.</p><p>an editted work because I felt my writing is so weird at the end of the fic</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Asgore Dreemurr/W. D. Gaster</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Moon Is Beautiful Tonight, Isn't It?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>seriously, i can't write a summary.<br/>but let's be real, this year's halloween is a blue moon<br/>here, the link ;))</p><p>https://earthsky.org/astronomy-essentials/when-is-the-next-blue-moon#:~:text=The%20next%20Blue%20Moon%20%E2%80%93%20second,come%20on%20October%2031%2C%202020.</p><p>sorry for my bad english, english is not my first language, but i'll try to fix it afterwards (and the cringes??)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"It's a perfect night to held a party, isn't it, sire?"</p><p>The night sky, bright, big moon and the glimpse of the stars, with a cheering sound around the mountain. Cold, yet so chilling up here. The monsters are gathering for a night party. Look at those fireflies, flying freely up in the sky. It is..so tranquil.. Gaster take a sip a glass of wine, then looked at the king besides him.</p><p>"What..do you mean, my friend..?"</p><p>They gazed at each other eyes.</p><p>
  <em>That purple mauve blush, what a loveable scientist..</em>
</p><p>"Well..." </p><p>Gaster stood up and then raised his right hand up to the black, blue, calm night sky. "Look at that bright blue moon through the hole at my hand" </p><p>"W-well, you don't need to really. My hand is just too small, haha.."</p><p>Asgore stood silent next to him.</p><p>"Did you know, blue moon is the rarest thing happened up here?" Gaster said in excitement. "I always wanted to see this kind of rare thing in my life. I thought i can't because we're.. trapped down there. A miracle came, I am so happy to see it tonight!" </p><p>Asgore giggled and smiled. He opened his mouth, "What's so special about it? It's just a moon.." He closed the gaps between them.</p><p>"Seriously, Asgore? It's only happened every two-and-a-half-years! Only if we lucky enough." he laughed, a little. "The Blue Moon is the second full moon in a calendar month. Usually months have only one full moon." </p><p>
  <em>He sounds so delighted.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Right, astronomy is his favorite subject when we're young, no wonder he sounds excited tonight, haha.</em>
</p><p>"Did you still hear me, Asgore?" Gaster asked him because he didn't hear any answer from the king. "Yes, I am, please tell me more about it. Would you, <em>doctor </em>?" Asgore chuckled. Gaster's face blushed a little purple. The feeling that you're so excited to tell with your friend.</p><p>
  <em>Or your crush.</em>
</p><p>"It's not really special, really..the blue-colored moons are rare and happen when Earth's atmosphere contains dust or smoke particles of a certain size, slightly wider than 900 nanometers. Particles of this size are very efficient at scattering red light."</p><p>"Oh god, did you just memorise the whole book?!" Asgore burst out a laugh.</p><p>"Man, of course I did??? I want to be your best royal scientist that you ever had in your life!" said Gaster, then drink the glass of wine at his hand. </p><p>"You already did..my friend.." Asgore wrapped his arm at Gaster's shoulder.</p><p>Both they gazed to the bright blue moon up in the night dark sky with the yellow scattered stars in it.</p><p>"Well..you know, Gaster.." Asgore opened a new conversation. Gaster looked at him, his hand gripped the wine glass.</p><p>
  <em>Do it.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"It's a perfect night to confess with someone! Alphys told me the meaning the moon is beautiful is a poetic way of saying I love you."  said Undyne.</em>
</p><p>"<em>The moon is beautiful tonight, isn't it?</em>" </p><p>Gaster smiled, "Yes, indeed." </p><p>Together they laughed, spending times together down the night sky. Gaster noticed a shooting star at the sky. He silently wishing in his little heart.</p><p>'<em>I wish I could tell you right now, haha..</em>'</p><p>He sighed.</p><hr/><p>"I s-see you and Asgore t-together back then, hmm??" Alphys, his lab assistant, teasing him for knowing him having a big ass crush on the king. Gaster look at Alphys and squinted his eyes.</p><p>"Oh stars, Alphys, really, there's nothing!" Gaster took his lab coat and folding it neatly. </p><p>"R-really, huh? W-what did you guys just c-chatting?" Alphys asked.</p><p>"I told you, there's nothing. Just me talking about the blue moon's fact and him telling me the moon is so beautiful tonight." said Gaster, then sitting on the lab's couch. </p><p>"W-wait, did h-he say '<em>the moon is beautiful tonight, isn't it?</em>'" ask Alphys as she stood up.</p><p>"Yeah, how did you know? Did you eavesdrop us in the bushes??" Gaster confused seeing Alphys so excited about it.</p><p>"OH S-STARS, DOCTOR GASTER, THAT'S MEAN <em>I LOVE YOU</em>, I-IDIOT!" Alphys started to laughed and scream, fangirling</p><p>"WAIT WHAT?" Gaster's face started to turn deep purple. "W-WHAT DO YOU MEAN?!" feeling flustered. "WHAT DOES THAT THING REALLY MEAN??"</p><hr/><p> 月が綺麗ですね </p><p>
  <em> tsuki ga kirei</em>
</p><p>
  <b>I love you.</b>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>welp.</p><p>this fanfiction is based on my own comic!<br/>link : </p><p>https://www.instagram.com/p/CG-K7x3H_-4/?utm_source=ig_web_copy_link<br/>( trsh.boi - my sketches/wip art acc, might add this on my tumblr.. )</p><p>the Undyne and Asgore scene moment is bonus.<br/>a prove that he liked him back ;)))</p><p>edit : the counted words are longer than my english neither my malay's essay.<br/>might do a fanfic for both of them again!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>